Aftermath
by DarrenCrissIsPerfection
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been friends for a while and Kurt decides that he is going to come out to Blaine.


AFTERMATH

Kurt Hummel had always known that he was different to the other kids around. He was twelve but he knew that there was something different about him. When he was younger none of the other boys wanted to play with him or be his friend. That was until he turned seven and he was on holiday with his dad; the first without his mom. From what Kurt thought was going to be the worst vacation he was going to have, turned into one of the best and most memorable. The one where he met his best friend until this very day. Blaine Anderson.

He'd been sitting on the beach when Blaine, who was a couple of years older than Kurt, had walked over to him, asking him if he wanted to play with the sand with him. Of course, for a seven year old Kurt this was new, no one had ever asked him to play before, let alone someone who was older than him, but Blaine had told him that he looked lonely on his own. He looked towards his dad, who nodded and told them to stay close, where he could see them. There was no doubt that he was weary to begin with, he didn't know who this boy was, but it turned out that he was genuine. He wasn't going to hit him, or make fun of him. Blaine really wanted to play with Kurt, which did take some getting used to. Besides Blaine approaching Kurt, the one thing that Kurt had always remembered about that day was the fact that it was the first time anyone had ever complimented his clothes. The way he dressed was usually the number one reason that people would bully him, but Blaine liked it.

Ever since that day they had been best friends, and they never went a day without speaking. They told each other everything and anything. When Blaine was Thirteen he had told Kurt that he was gay, but Kurt had just shrugged it off like a water off a duck back. It didn't bother him. What did bother him was how his family reacted to it. Blaine's dad had told him that he would get over it, that it was a phase and his mom had reacted similarly, telling him to go and find a nice girl and fall in love with her. What that hadn't understood was that it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't a phase and it wasn't that he wouldn't go and fall in love with a girl, it was that he couldn't.

"Blaine." Kurt asked one afternoon, sitting cross legged on his bed, while Blaine was playing with his phone, "We talk about stuff, yeah." He asked and the other boy nodded, "Then can I ask you something?"

The older boy looked up from his phone and threw it on the bed, "Sure, what is it?" He asked shuffling up the bed to Kurt, as he sometimes did when he knew that the younger wanted to talk about something,

"How did you now that you were Gay?" He mumbled quietly, "How did you know that you were different?"

Blaine shrugged, "I dunno. I mean I guess I've always kind of known. I thought girls were pretty and I could appreciate a pretty girl, but I've never imagined being in a relationship with one. Or kissing one." He cuddled into Kurt a little, "Why you asking, buddy?"

"I'm different to normal boys my age, aren't I?" He asked, looking up at Blaine, "I don't sound like them, or dress like them. I don't like the things that they like." He paused for a while. "Blaine, I think I'm like you. I think I'm Gay."

"Kurt, being gay isn't just about the way you dress or look."

"I know. But I always here people, boys, talking about girls and boobs and stuff and I'm just not interested. And I think that I might be feeling something for another boy. And I don't know what's going on. It feels all, like.." Kurt shrugged, "I can't explain it."

"Kurt, it's okay. I know how you feel. Believe me." He chuckled, "I have been where you are." He told him, "You know I'll always be here for you, you know."

The pale boy nodded, "I know. I-I'm just scared. You're parents hate that you're Gay. Your dad doesn't even talk to you anymore."

Blaine squeezed Kurt into him slightly "I promise you no matter what happens with your dad I will always be here for you, Kurt. And I'm pretty sure that your dad is way more accepting than mine. He loves you, no matter what." They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, "I have an idea. Sit up." He told Kurt as he sat in front of him, looking into his eyes before opening his mouth to sing.

_Have you lost your way?_

_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made_

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow__  
__Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colors that you seek_

_You get back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday__  
_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath__  
__Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

With the first chorus Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and held it softly._  
_

_You feel the weight_

_Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday_

_It's not too late_

_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play__  
__Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colors that you seek_

_You get back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday__  
_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath__  
__Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath__  
_

_Before you break, you have to shed your armor_

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_

_So all you feel is love, love_

_All you feel is love, love__  
_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Wanna tell you you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath__  
__Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath__  
__Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath__  
__Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath__  
__Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath__  
_  
There were tears in Kurt's eyes when Blaine had finished singing to him, "Thank you." He said before launching himself back into Blaine's arms.

"You're not alone, Kurt." Blaine said with a soft kiss to the top of his head, "Never."


End file.
